The field of the invention concerns frames for the mounting of fabric based murals such that they may be mounted easily without bulges or wrinkles.
A number of different frame designs have been promulated in the past. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,456,225; 2,455,640; 3,950,869; 3,978,905; and 3,553,862 are examples of such frames.
Until the present, a frame has not been designed which combines simplicity in construction, ease of application of the canvas, and a simple means of adjustment to provide a wrinkle-free surface.